


Rage to Romance

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, LOUD music, M/M, Masochism, Music, Sex Mentions, Slightly stalkerish behaviour, anger outlet, both for author and character really, drumming, dukexietyweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus hears someone playing loud angry music and has to track it down. Then he’s all suggestions and willingness to help Virgil get his anger out.Or possibly the author claiming this as an emotional outlet and Remus is claiming it as a chance to seduce Virgil any way he can find to work
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Rage to Romance

There was loud, angry music playing, and Remus just had to know where it was coming from. If he ended up getting attacked by whomever was playing it by intruding then all the better.

It wasn’t that Remus didn’t have other things to be doing, in fact he was working more than ever given how much of a mental mess Thomas was in currently, but he still needed to work out the excess energy all those intrusive thoughts gave him and bouncing in one spot would only work for so long.

Of course he was going to follow the sound, breaking into a run as the bangs of things being thrown joined the clamourer. It sounded like the most exciting thing he’d found in ages and he just had to know which room it was coming from now.

Truly it was incidental that he bowled through Virgil’s door just as something was thrown directly at it, but Remus wasn’t going to be upset at getting his wish and an old black hoodie to wear in one.

Truthfully Anxiety didn’t seem to realise that Remus had entered, now yelling his own thoughts out instead of the screaming along he had been doing. Remus could only tell that was what changed since the lyrics being sung were nowhere near as loud as they had been before.

“No, We do trust you Virgil. This is just too much of an exaggeration for us to consider responding to!” He was definitely imitating one of the others now, although Remus couldn’t quite figure out who.

“Virgil, come on buddy. That’s a little harsh.” That was definitely a Thomas impersonation and Remus’s cackles at recognising it finally alerted the other to his presence.

Turning to his now broken door, all Virgil could do for a second was blink, before turning his music down to a calmer level. “The Hell are you doing in here, Remus?” He demanded, already stalking over to lift him up, glaring and trying to ignore how relaxed the other seemed. It was always something he envied about the darker side of Creativity.

“Looking for the fight all that angry music was screaming to be the soundtrack too.” Remus said now trying to calm the laughter since he didn’t much like the way his collar was now restricting his breathing with the shaking of the laughs.

The words at least had Virgil dropping him again, stepping back and clearly trying to calm his breathing. “It’s not you I’m angry at. I’m not going to fight you other nothing.”

“Who do you want me to be then? Here’s your free invitation to beat up any side you like. I’ll even keep the encouragement and begging for more to a minimum if it’ll take you out of the moment.” Remus had offered this to Virgil before, countless times when Thomas only knew him as Anxiety. It had never been accepted though, and he kind of wished it had been.

He had always loved watching the strength and energy that flowed through Anxiety in times of high stress and imagined that being the thing it was taken out on might actually still the constant need to move in him. The comments he’d made trying to begin explaining that had once left Virgil panicking that his friend thought he might lash out and hurt him, rather than asking for that to happen.

Virgil still shook his head today. “I’m not about to do anything that could dim or change that wild smile of yours, Remus. Just leave me to the music for a bit and then we might be able to, I don’t know, try sparring for a while?”

“I’m keeping this hoodie now. It’s comfy and smells like you were hit by lightning in it. Ooooh what would that feel like?” Remus actually put the hoodie on now, after holding it since it hit him. “But if you wanna hit something why not beat some drums into submission? I can do a mean guitar solo if you figure out how to give me a beat.” The suggestion would allow him to carry on marvelling in the beauty of an angry Anxiety at least.

It also was controlled enough that Virgil agreed with a nod, holding a hand out, either for Remus to take or as invitation to be led to wherever the instruments would be. Of course it was taken so they were holding hands as Remus dropped them down into the imagination.

The room showed just how little for controlling the spaces he created Remus was as alongside all the instruments that jumped to mind as percussion or guitars the walls were lined with his mental snapshots of all the times he’d seen Virgil angry, all shot as though they should be romance scenes, just before the couple got back together.

“You’re a bit creepy with the stalker shit, Remus. You got a thing for angry people?” Virgil asked as he took the images in, heading over to the full drum-set in the centre of the room.

“Just you. God I’d get off so quickly if you were to hold me down and let your anger out on me. My biggest fantasy right there. But if you wanna bang some drums instead I’ll just watch and get more inspiration than I need in a year from this evening.” Remus didn’t care what he was saying, as long as the judgemental glare didn’t stray into negative emotions.

He could take being judged, and eyed like some morbidly fascinating creature, as long as it wasn’t one making Virgil scared for himself. Causing Virgil fear for Thomas’s sake was part and parcel of how their roles worked together, but Virgil being scared of Remus was something he wouldn’t be able to stand.

“If we call this our first date then you have 2 more before I’m willing to explore anything half as kinky as that with you.” Virgil remarked after moments of taking in the information he’d been given.

For the third time that evening Remus was frozen staring at Virgil. “So the non-kinky stuff we could jump into right now?” He asked, desperately. It was like he’d been freezing to death in the arctic and someone just offered him a lava pool, everything he never thought he’d get.

“After you show off those guitar skills, sure, as long was we are actually dating, exclusivity and shit, unless you’re about to throw out that you’re poly?” Virgil nodded, raising the drumsticks up and ready to play as he waited for a reply.

“Not poly, yes to dating and exclusivity though cannot guarantee I won’t flirt. I’m me, you see.” Remus looked like a nodding dog someone had just hit with how quickly his head was now moving.

“Wonderful, but you do need to pick up or at least move closer to a guitar to start playing it.” Virgil agreed, baring his teeth in a smile as he started to play.

Perhaps his anger had already dissolved before he began playing, but any strong emotion can be worked through or enhanced by hitting some drums and getting a boyfriend definitely left him with strong emotions.


End file.
